happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin Legends (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Internet World". Plot (Back at the Dark Dimension, the jet is moving fast and close to one of the warp holes to dimensions) *Bambadee: Are we going to the Future Time World? *Classified: Looks like it, there's a way to go to the Internet World. *Esequiel: Enter the blue one. *Perxio: Make it quick. (The jet headed to the blue portal, warping to the Future Time World in the Internet World) *Phoenix: That was close. *Marlon: Boom. *Chilly Willy: Ah yeah. *Skipper: Where to now? *Classified: Now we are going to the Internet World. *Kowalski: We're inside of the computer? *Classified: No. We're going to another dimension. It's not a close one. But look like the real-world. *Bambadee: Now this feel like a 8-bit setting of a video game like Bits & Bolts. *Mumble: There's the light. *Penny: I see the light. *Corporal: Wow. *Bluey: There it goes! *Classified: Here we go! (The jet enter the light and finally arrives at the Internet World in the sky of the city) *Bambadee: Wow. *Mumble: We're here. *Penny: We're like inside of a video game. *Zidgel: I feel like being the Luna Kahuna again in the ocean. *Esequiel: I've been there once with Montay, Shippo and Josesito. I know where Vats and the president is. *Mumble: The President is there? *Esequiel: Yes. Everything seem to be alright since the death of Captain Compudata. *Skipper: Where are we going? *Classified: I never been there. It look like New York City in the future. *Esequiel: I bet these kind of worlds have these type of portals to warp from another dimension to another. *Perxio: Impossible. *Kowalski: What this universe meant to look like? *Phoenix: I’m not sure. I just know we heroes are meant to help protect it. *Esequiel: This universe is known to study all of the multiverse around. Professor Digital also have dimensions that we can go to like the Prehistory World and the Medieval Times. *Kowalski: Are they micro or macro? *Esequiel: Both. I come here most of the time to train Vats, except one of he days when i have to take care of Charles. And man, he was complaining and screaming all the time. *Skipper: Just like Rico. *Rico: Hey. *Zidgel: I thought Kevin was the craziest penguin in the world. *Kevin: Who said that? *Zidgel: Just mind your business. *Classified: Where is that Vats guy is? *Esequiel: Just go to the White House. We'll see him there and the president. *Classified: What does the president look like? *Esequiel: He's a emperor penguin with a suit. *Private: Look like he's going to work. *Esequiel: Alright, let's go to the White House. *Classified: Okie dokie. *fly over to the white house* *Phoenix: When we get there, we will need to tell him about our situation. *Skipper: Let's play some music, shall we? *Bambadee: Yeah, play some music. *Classified: Alright. *play music on the radio* *Mumble: How Big You Wonder by Chromeo? I love that song, keep it there while we explore the city. *Classified: Alright, here we go. (The group started to explore across the city. They past by the big buildings as many penguins and bots alike are going to work. They pass by the dance club in which we see Ro-Ro partying with the stereo in the club. They pass through the lake where the fishes jump and fly into the water. They finally arrived in the parking lot of the White House, landing in the landing spot.) *Classified: *stop the radio* Alright, we're here. *Esequiel: Oh yeah, we made it here. *Phoenix: Oh Mr. Esequiel, just to let you know that my son was there with you by the time you were saving the Internet World. *Esequiel: Yes. We feel like part-time multiverse savers. *Zidgel: Or maybe like two-time galaxy savers. *Bambadee: This place looks cool like a museum. *Penny: I hope there's a kitchen for me to cook. *Bambadee: But this is a mission we're doing right now. There's no need to worry about food. *Penny: Oh, never mind. *Kevin: Wow. *Marlon: Kicking the spot. *Cody: This place is the bomb. *Mumble: I wonder how we get inside? *Esequiel: Just follow me, i've been there once since the summer. *Chilly Willy: This place looks warm as the cold place in Antarctica. *Rio: Not bad, huh? (Inside of the White House) *Bambadee: Whoa, this place look like a mansion. *Esequiel: It was meant to be one. Before the universe was created, most of the worlds have homes like this. *Black: Esequiel! *Esequiel: President Black! *Black: It's so good to see you. Welcome back and hey, where's Montay, Shippo and Josesito? *Esequiel: Montay have busy things to do, Shippo is with his mom and Josesito is guarding Paulet Island all day. *Black: Look at these guys, who are they? *Esequiel: There names are Bambadee, Mumble, Penny, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Cody Maverick, Chilly Willy, Hubie, Marlon, Rocky, Bluey, Captain Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Phoenix, Feather, Mumble, Perxio, Rio, Jason and Michelle. *Black: Wow. So many guests around like a birthday party. Look like i need these names in order to make new Wikipedia pages. *Blue: Why are there wild animals in the house? *Classified: Oh, my name is Classified, leader of the North Wind. Oh, the member names are Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse. *Corporal: More penguins? Yes! *Blue: Don't get too excited. *Black: I think i need Siri to come. Hey Siri, come here! *Siri: Oh, hi there, i didn't know you were here. *Mumble: Oh, i like your lips. *Siri: Thanks, i was born with it. Wait a minute, you look familiar, are you the son of the emperor chick who save the Internet World with Esequiel? *Mumble: That must be my brother's son. *Phoenix: Yeah. Totally look like me. *Siri: You just look alike. Can a take a selfie with you. *Mumble: Oh sure. *Phoenix: Okie dokie. *Siri: Say fish. *take a selfie with Mumble and Phoenix on her phone* This is going on Facebook. *Kevin: Hello. *Siri: Hey big guy, looking for a person like me? *Kevin: Uh? *Wifi: Oh hey guys, i didn't know we're having a party today. *Black: This isn't a party. What is it Esequiel? *Esequiel: It's a mission we're trying to do. The Feather God almost destroy one of our worlds and now we need to unite and stop the Feather God from destroying our worlds. *Black: Feather God?! *Blue: Oh no. *Siri: It can't be. *Wifi: What the what? Is that the big bad of the feather we faced a few years ago? *Esequiel: I didn't see him there when we faced villains like Virus and Vabuu. *Black: Those were the bad times. I knew Feather God was trying to turn everyone into a shard. *Mumble: That's why i wanted to come and help you guys on the quest. *Bambadee: Look like Herbert and Dave are trying to do something bad. *Penny: Really real bad. *Siri: I get Vats to come. *Wifi: How come? Does he has a sense of fear? *Esequiel: Fear me. He is scared of evil beings from other dimensions. I thought the Dark Dimension was the evilest world to go just like the Subspace. *Black: I'll say we study more of these universes. *Bambadee: Oh look, he's coming. *Esequiel: Oh my. *Vats: *arrive from the door, floating himself to the stairs* Esequiel the Tickle Inventor. *Esequiel: Vats? *Vats: My mentor, you just came to see me. *Esequiel: Vats, you made it. *Vats: I knew i would come. *Esequiel: Oh thank goodness, you made it all the way here. *Vats: I was having lunch, duh. *Wifi: Look at those capes, you are like a Superman. *Vats: I have one you feather dork. *Wifi: Oops. My bad. *Feather: Sound cool. *Siri: What are you here for? *Vats: I just found the blue penguin and emperor penguin who saved the multiverse. *Bambadee: We did save the multiverse last year from Protobot destroying the world. *Vats: Right. Did you defeat Feather God yet? *Skipper: No. *Kowalski: He was powerful. *Kevin: I didn't met him yet. *Vats: What? How come? *Classified: Don't panic, we came to help. *Vats: Everyone, please see Professor Digital. *Bambadee: What did we do, are we in trouble? *Vats: No. I need to have a talk with you, follow me. *Bambadee: Okie dokie. I knew it was going to happen. *Wifi: Man, that was a close one. *Esequiel: Yeah. *Phoenix: Let’s see what Vats has to say. (At Professor Digital's lab, Digital, Pink and Purple are testing and studying out potions) *Pink: Isn't this stuff cool? *Digital: Yeah. Fresh out of the box. *Purple: I think we should make more of these. *Pink: How about we make a soda? *Digital: Making a drink take a lot of work. *Pink: I wonder how Black is doing? *Purple: He's fine. *Digital: Good old boy. I knew he would rule the Internet World since the last few months. *Pink: He look good as president. *Digital: I gave him the job to do it. He did well on presidency. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions